


MC Plays Horror Games

by GhostingOverTheKeys



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostingOverTheKeys/pseuds/GhostingOverTheKeys
Summary: Although it says this is complete I received a request on my fanfiction to do a Rika version. So as of right now this is complete but I will be working on her and Unknown as well :D





	1. Jumin Han: iPad Horror Game

You were sitting in front of his desk, legs on the table, playing with his iPad as he revised a report before emailing it out. Every now and then he’d see you adjust your position and breathe in deeply as if you were preparing herself for something. You were smiling as you played and your eyes would light up the same way they did when you solved the riddle books Jumin sometimes read for leisure. You placed the iPad down and reached for your phone reading the notifications while you stretched then headed to his private bathroom.

Curiously he picked up the iPad wonder what was making you so happy. He put on the headphones and unlocked the screen. “Alone on the River” read the menu screen. There was a piano playing eerie music in a high soprano octave with a setting of a log cabin in the middle of a lake shrouded in fog. Somewhere deep in the distance was a shadowy figure.

Maybe this was some kind of horror mystery puzzle game. If he recalled correctly, and he knew he did, he remembered you saying scary puzzle games on the app store were 95.9% boring and not scary at all. He pressed the “Load Recent Save File” icon. The scene opened up with him looking at a wooden wall splattered with fresh blood. It looked real. It was dark and he could practically see the dust particles flying through the air. _RRRuh…rrrruh…RRRuh…rrruh_ There was a sound of something rock back and forth slowly.

He was beginning to think he needed his eye sight checked. You were smiling right? But why? He moved the screen around and suddenly the rocking stopped and was replaced by the sound of thunder rolling in the distance. In front of him was a porcelain doll sitting on a rocking chair. She wore a red silk dress with a black ribbon around the waist. It looked so real. An unsettling feeling washed over him as he inspected the doll.

“I pick it up. It’s just a doll thank goodness. Still the eyes make me feel uneasy. .” Read the dialogue. Jumin continued to look around the room, slightly enjoying the sound of the rolling thunder. There was a door that was locked with an intricate puzzle lock, a bookshelf with an observable book on the transferring of souls to dolls. Interesting. He kept scrolling until his characters back was to the doll.

 **“Never leave me…”** The chair began to rock violently. _RRRUHRRRUHRRRUHRRUH._ It sounded as if it were directly behind him. The hair on the back of his neck raised slightly. It felt as if someone was really behind me. He could hear the sound of glass footsteps approaching him.

Clink clink clink. Slowly he moved the screen to face the chair. A bloody dolls face popped up in front of him and suddenly human hands reached out from behind him and grabbed his shirt.

“!?” Jumin jumped in his seat nearly dropping the iPad.

“Ooo! That was a nice reaction!” He heard his beloved laugh. “Haha! Got you!” He turned around seeing your beautiful smiling face with deviousness in your eyes.

He arched a brow as he pulled you in by the waist making you sit on his lap. “Why are you playing something like this?”

You shrugged. “Mmm…No reason. It’s just thrilling.” You played with his raven black hair.

“But you were smiling.”

“Well, some of the jump scares got me and I was laughing at myself for falling for you.” You rubbed your hands on his shoulders soothing his tension. “The sound is what freaks me out, they did a really good job.” You hummed in comfort as you felt his muscles through his shirt.

“Hmm…Thrilling.” He brought his lips to your ear. “ **Never leave me** …and I’ll thrill you in better ways.”


	2. Yoosung Kim: Fatal Frame

“Ha ha ha…” Yoosung was practically hanging onto you. “I-I-I don’t know why you choose to play this. You really like scary games?” He seemed shocked and almost fearful.

“I do.” You smiled as you looked at the menu screen pressing up and down and up and down on the directional pad to keep the trailer from automatically playing. You had chosen to play a classic PS2 game and Yoosung happily agreed. Until it loaded up of course.

Fatal Frame. A Japanese survival horror game. Yoosung had heard of it sure, but he never dared to play it. You thought it looked pretty dated by today’s standards but it still help up as a good scary game. Plus you bad beaten it so many times you knew exactly where all the scares were located. And you were determined to go to each one.

“Th-this is news to me.” Yoosung tried to put on a brave face.

“I never mentioned my collection of the Fatal Frame series?”

“N-not a thing.”

“Weh-heh-hell, that’s get this show on the road!” You pressed start and immediately Yoosung’s hand on you forearm squeezed in fear.

“My brother and I could see things other people couldn’t.” The voice over spoke. 

You glanced at Yoosung to see his eyes shut tightly. “Not fair.” You poked his cheek. “You have to watch or else you’ll make me feel lonely.”

This seemed to stir something in him as he shot his eyes open and bit his lip staring intently at the screen. It was the same stare he had when he was fighting a boss in LOLOL. The game continued on about how the main protagonists, Miku Hinasaki, brother, Mafuyu Hinasaki, had went to an abandoned mansion in search of a missing non-fiction writer he worked under. The game opened in black and white with the player playing as Mafuyu. The moment you began moving around Yoosung tensed again. The movements, the sound, the atmosphere of a run down mansion in the middle of somewhere Japan, was all on Yoosung’s ‘Nope List’.

You made your way to a door, the character opening it slowly, when suddenly-

SHING

“Gah!” Yoosung jumped as a ghost walked down the hallway. Quickly you took a picture expecting that to happen. “Wh-why the loud noises!?”

“It’s to get your attention.” You chuckled.

“I saw him just fine thank you.”

You continued forward following the ghost.

“Wh-what if we go the opposite way…that sounds like a good idea.”

Smiling you indulged him heading for the door the ghost didn’t enter.

“The door is locked. It looks like there’s hair stuffed into the keyhole.” Read the description.

“O-oh…” Yoosung sighed, his breath shaking.

Going through the right door the BGM suddenly changed to a demonic monk chanting.

“I-I think we pla-played enough.”

“It’s only been like five minutes.” You said as you walked forward.

CHING

“GAH! It-it really needs to stop doing that…”

“Ha ha ha.” You paused the game and motioned for Yoosung to scooch forward. “Hey, sit right here.”

Puzzled, yet grateful for the break, he did so. You crawled behind him wrapping your legs behind his waist and reaching to pick up the controller, you wrapped your arms around his chest resting comfortably at his sides. “See?” You chuckled into his ear. “Now you’re safe cuz your enveloped in my love hug.”

“R-right.” Yoosung’s tension eased slightly.

Continuing the game you walked up a set of stairs and made a b-line to a sparkling object. It changed into a cutscene with Mafuyu picking up a notebook. Then there was a sound of someone walking up the stairs. Mafuyu aimed the flashlight towards the sound but nothing was there.

“Uh oh~” You whispered in his ear. Yoosung stayed quiet. Then all was quiet…until-

“WHAT IS THAT!?” Yoosung jumped slightly as you squeezed your arms around him keeping him in place.

It was a decomposing monk and it was attacking you. Quickly you scrolled through the controls getting ready to fight the ghost using the Camera Obscura. After exercising the ghost Yoosung placed his hands over yours forcing you to press the pause button. Slowly he crawled out the bed and walked towards the kitchen.

“Y-Yoosung are you okay?” You ran after him.

He was standing in the kitchen filling a glass with water, his back towards you.

“Yoosung?” You reached out towards his shoulder. “Are you- oomph!”

He pulled you into a tight hug. “Ugh…I tried…I really want to play with you but I can’t take those games. Plus you were riling me up with how close you were. That was totally unfair. I was horrified and aroused. Horoused you might say.”

You looked up. “Joke from the Danganronpa Abridged Thing found on youtube.” You pulled him closer. “Yoosung it’s okay. Ha ha! Truthfully I was kind of torturing you.”

“What?!” Yoosung slightly pulled away. “You were?”

“W-well…yeah.” You smiled as sweetly as you could. “I kind of wanted to hear your scared voice.”

“Why!?”

“Oh…well…no real reason other than I was feeling devilish.” You smirked at him. “In fact I’m still feeling a little devilish.” You brought your hands to his face pulling him in for a kiss. “Hmm” you hummed as you wrapped your arms around his neck. “You know, for enduring that game you should get an award.” You stuck your tongue out.

“I-I-I…” Yoosung turned away his face turning a deep shade of red. “You’re really a minx you know that?” He kissed my lips shyly.

“Mmhmmm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer’s Note: Okay I think I found all the mistakes in here. this was by the time I was getting kind of loopy. Let me know kay? Enjoy! I love the Fatal Frame series.


	3. ZEN: P.T

*“So what is this?” Zen sat by you as you put your legs on his lap.

“P.T”

“What does that mean?” He asked as he lightly massaged your feet.

“No one really knows.” You sighed in comfort. “This is just the demo for it and unfortunately the game was canceled. But luckily I never deleted the demo. You can’t download this anymore.” You smiled as you loaded up the game. The soothing PS4 music disappeared replaced with silence.

“You feel exclusive don’t you.” He smiled wryly at you.

“Yup!” You handed him the controller.

“What? I’m playing?” Zen took it hesitantly. “You’re normally pretty…controlling over video games.”

“Yeah yeah,” you waved your hand dismissively, “if you have a complaint email it to me at bornanonlychild.lol black slash no-I-don’t-care.”

“That’s really long. Wait…that’s not even an email!”

“Press the x button already!” You poked his ribs.

“Gaha! Okay…”

The game opened up in a first person view as a man, based by the hands, woke up with a cockroach running by.

“Ick.” You ran your hands over his arm like a bug. “Kill it.”

“I can’t. Plus I hate that crunching noise its body makes when you squish it.” He began exploring the empty room before going through the door.

It opened up into a hallway of a nice home. You reached back and turned off the lamp hugging **Kanny in your arms as he slept comfortably. There was a radio playing the in distance reporting on how a father had killed his family. He could hear the sound of something metal squeaking back and forth. Zen’s grip tightened on the controller. There was something unnerving about this. He glance to look at you watching as you gently petted Kanny’s fur, you stared intently at the screen, the beginnings of a smile tugging at your lips. He continued exploring running into two locked doors, one was in front of some windows and one of them being the front door, and walked down to what might be the basement. He went through the door then the next waiting to see stars leading to a dark abyss.

“Uhm…” And they were back in the same hallway. He looked back but the door behind him was locked. “Oh don’t tell me.” Zen muttered as you stifled a laugh.

“Uh oh…” You adjusted yourself locking your ankles together.

Zen made his way back to the door he just tried to walk through…but it was locked. “…” He didn’t like this game you picked. The door behind him suddenly began to shake as if someone was trying to break through it. He walked up to the door slowly but it wouldn’t budge. He walked back down the hallway were the game first started but that door was locked too. He looked around the room closely zooming in on random objects.

ZZAP!

“Wh-what was that?”

You shook your head while smiling.

“Ugh you know don’t you?”As he turned back he noticed the door what made everything loop was open. His nerves weren’t going away. Once again the room looped as he entered the door. As he made a b-line to the looping door he heard something. A bang. He walked by the door in front of the windows.  
BANG BANG BANG!!!

Zen breathed in sharply noticing his looping door, now becoming a sort of solace to him, was wide open. As he ran towards it, it closed locking itself completely. The door in front of the windows slightly opened behind him as a cluster of roaches crawled out. “I think…now’s the time to stop playing.” Zen muttered.

“Nope.”

Zen sighed as he walked towards the door. Well, it wouldn’t open so maybe you’re supposed to inspect it? He zoomed in on the cracks of the door. And then he saw it. If only for one second. A face of someone smiling pulling the door shut. Then the sound of a crying baby.  
“What was that?!” Zen straightened up as you lifted your legs slightly. “No…I don’t like creepy ass ghosts like that.” He handed you the controller but you turned away.

“We’re not done yet~!”

“Ughh….” He continued on but then he heard something. A woman crying distortedly. “Wh-what is that?” Zen inched closer towards you instinctively. He could see a woman standing under a red swinging light with a baby sobbing uncontrollably. The woman’s head was moving frantically, like a glitched out possession. “I don’t want to move.”

“You have to.” You muttered.

“I _really_ don’t want to.”

“You can do it…” You whispered slowly. You placed your hand atop of his as you moved his character forward.

The woman rushed towards the screen screaming.

“GAH! Okay that was fun.” Zen opened the PS4 menu screen. “Yup. That was a great idea to play before going to sleep…On a rainy night…Ha ha ha.”

“Don’t be scared…” You chuckled before sighing as you looked at the screen. “Aw…but we didn’t get to finish the game.”

“That’s okay. I think I get the picture.” He chuckled forcefully. “But still…” he reached out to pet Kanny. “It’s too bad they cancelled the game. It looked like it would have done well.”

“Yeah but you never know, maybe they’ll pick it up again or maybe not.” You shrugged. “But aight. Are you ready for bed?”

“Tch. If I can…”

“Hmm? You know what’s best about playing scary games with me?” You smiled.

“What? The fact you relish in other peoples fear?”

“There’s that buu~t.” You held his hand. “I get to hold you reeeeaaaallly close tonight! I have magic go-away-nightmare powers.”

“Reeeaaallly close huh.” Zen chuckled. “I like the sound of that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Zen…why did you do this to me? I had to re-write his story three times. First I thought of doing an FMV horror game. Scrapped that it took too long. Then I thought of doing Until Dawn. I wanted a theme were it actually used actors but truthfully that game disappointed me.   
> **Kanny is the puppy I made cannon in my head in my story A New Addition to the Family. His full name is Kaneki Ken from Tokyo Ghoul


	4. Jaehee Kang: Nancy Drew: Ghost of Thorton Hall

“See it’s a series of puzzle games called Nancy Drew. This installment came out during October I think so it was their halloween special. Nancy Drew: Ghost of Thorton Hall. I. LOVE. This one.” Jaehee and you were curled up comfortably under a fuzzy blanket as we sat in front of our computer. You had known she was one for things that involved using her brain and what better way to do that by planning a detective game with a haunted twist.

“I see.” She smiled as she sipped the coffee you brewed. “Okay. Well I brought a notepad is that good?”

“Yes. They have a checklist in the game but it’s good to write things down.”

Her eyes lit up in interest. “Alright let’s play.”

Jaehee wasn’t one for video games but she was kind enough to indulge you once in a while. Plus it seemed you had peaked her interest when you told her a story of how you used to play these as a child and pre-teen. “It’s how I learned morse code.” You had told her. After that she asked if you would show her one day and what better way to spend a rainy Saturday evening? None. There was no better way.

With a nice scented candle of vanilla cookies you both inched closer together and immediately you pressed the Senior Detective button. You were playing together so it would probably be more fun if the puzzles were more challenging.

The scene opened up with the protagonist, Nancy Drew, waking up in the middle of the night with her phone ringing. The caller Savannah Woodham. “She was in Shadow at the Water’s Edge, that one Nancy goes to Japan.”

“I’m guessing that was horror themed as well?”

“Yup!”

Jaehee chuckled at my enthusiasm.

Savannah informs Nancy that a young girl named Jessalyn has been kidnapped. She was last seen with her friend, Addison, at Thorton Hall. Savannah believes Jessalyn has been spirited away and hands the case over to Nancy since she’s a skeptic. With that the game starts with Nancy in a dark moonlit as the Ferryman warns Nancy about a man named Wade, a crazed woman named Harper, and the ghost Charlotte.

“Okay let’s play!” You say happily as you go through the gates. You’re surrounded by woods with Thorton Hall seemingly a mile or two away.

“I like that Nancy doesn’t believe in ghosts.” Jaehee said as she took in the scenery. Immediately the drama sets in as you two meet your first suspect Colton.   
“Ah, so he’s Jessalyn’s finance.” Jaehee notes this down. Colton hands you Jessalyn’s phone which is completely dead.

You enter the worn down two story building and see a shadow disappear up the stairs. Jaehee seems to take notice but says nothing as she takes a sip of coffee. You enter the parlor to your left and talk to a woman named Clara. “The mother.” You say as Jaehee intensely listens to the mothers account. “Oh by the way you don’t have to write down the phone numbers, they’re automatically saved into Nancy’s phone.”

“Oh?” She taps her pen on the notebook. “Did they used to do that?”

“Not really. Well…I think in the old ones you had to write them down. In fact you used to have to write everything down. It was really fun.” You smiled nostalgically.

“You seem to really like these games.”

“I really…feel at peace when I play. I was pretty lonely in high school so I guess games were my escape. It’s how I got my wild imagination.” You felt a pang of sadness as you clicked the next conversation option on the list.

Jaehee reached out and held your free hand. “I understand how you feel.”

“I know you always tell me how I freed you from that loneliness but it was the same for me.” You put your hand over hers. “So I’m truly happy to share these silly games with you.”

A light blush painted Jaehee’s cheeks as she looked back at the screen. “I-I see that Colton has bad ties with his family.”

You smiled at her shyness as you began to look around the parlor. You’re able to investigate three portraits and without needing to be told Jaehee takes note. The both of you quietly read the book you find of “Females in Espionage” then go to look at the tea set in the corner. “That’s a cute set.” She comments as you brew a cup. “Th-that’s a lot of sugar.”

You click on the sugar cubes ten times. “Mmmm mmm!” You lick your lips as you walk away from the table before adding a napkin and oranges to your inventory.

“Oranges?”

“I believe it’s for the phone. We might have to find some type of metal and some screws, connect all of them, and then your able to create an electrical current from the acid. That’s probably how we’ll charge the phone.”

“Wow! I learned of the potato making electricity but not oranges.”

“Yeah, I think science is cool!”

Your calming banter goes back and forth for a while. Sometimes Jaehee would jump when random shadows would pop up but nonetheless she seemed to be having a blast. The drama between the family, the sad backstory of Charlotte, and the mystery behind Jessalyn pulled you both into the story. Jaehee was level headed when it came to the puzzles and the both of you enjoyed solving it together. Sometimes you would both put your heads together and sometimes you would make it a competition to see who got it right first.

Jaehee yawned as she tried to figure out another puzzle. You patted her back and rubbed in small circles massaging the kinks out of her shoulders. “I think it’s time we went to bed.”

“Hmm…but I think I almost got it.”

  
“Jaehee it’s 1 in the morning. We have to open the shop in six hours.” You warned as you saved the game. “We can play more tonight.”

“Mmm…” She mumbled as she tapped her pen against the notepad.

You poked her cheek making her look up. “Time for sleep.” You smiled.

“Ah…fine.” She sighed as she closed the notepad. “We’ll solve it tomorrow.”

“Ha ha ha…I’m so happy you liked this game.”

“I’m happy you shared a bit of your past with me.” Jaehee smiled. “Never be afraid to talk to me. You’ve warmed my heart and it makes me happy to see I’ve warmed yours.”

You felt her heart swell with love as you pulled her into a tight hug. “Thank you.”


	5. 707: Alien Isolation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!SPOILERS!!! I use 707's real name!!!!

“Shh…” He whispered as he held you from behind. His strong arms kept you close to him as you gripped the sides of his black and yellow sweatshirt for comfort. He was like one big plushie for you. “If we’re quiet he won’t find us.”

We both held our breath as we watched the alien walk along the hallway. “Okay…I’m going to move forward.”

“Careful Captain.” You whispered back. “The androids are also on this floor.”

“Roger Commander.” Saeyoung moved slowly keeping an eye on the alien as you walked through the air duct. “Did you hear that.”

“Yes Captain.” You snuggled closer to him.

“Ugh. You’re being way to sexy right now. I’m trying to save us from the alien.”

“Sorry Captain Seven.” You mumbled as you blushed.

The game was Alien: Isolation. You were surprised to learn Saeyoung had never heard nor played it before. You bought it for the both of you to play and, as a touch, wrote him a letter in morse code inviting him for a snuggly, alien running, android avoiding, space game. The moment it loaded up Saeyoung was hooked and you could feel the joy course through his veins. The view of space, the space station, the aliens, the technology, he was like a kid in a candy store. Though the atmosphere was supposed to be scary having your ever joking yet serious boyfriend with you made everything completely okay. Plus it helped that you liked scary games.

“I think we lost him Captain Seven. It seems he went in a different room.”

“The problem is we need to go that way.” Saeyoung carefully exited the vent and crouched his way to the door. “Okay…I think we can make it without-“

“SCREEEEEE!!!”

“WAAHAA!” You jumped burying your face in his chest. “Jeez!! I thought…”

“Hahahahaha!!!” Saeyoung burst out laughing. “The sucker went through a vent and circled behind us.”

You clutched your heart. “Okay…I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Hahahahaha!! You’re scream was so cute. ‘ _Waahaa_ ’.” He patted your hair as he reloaded the last save file. “I haven’t heard that scream before.” His mischievous smile made you shudder. “Ooo, that was a nice reaction.”

“Let’s just… try not to be eaten by an alien.”

“We won’t cause I’m the only one who can eat you out.”

“Shut. Up.” You pinched his cheeks. “I’m both horrified and aroused. Horoused you might say.”

“I feel like you’ve used that joke already.” Saeyoung said scrolling up the page. “Yup. Used it already.”

“Well whatever (joke from Danganronpa Abridged Thing; youtube), anyways, I think the first thing we need to do is move a bit quicker.”

“Yeah I think the programming in this part is to make us move.” He moved the character, Ripley, into the vents moving at a semi brisk pace. “Okay… now we just need to make our way towards the lab.”

“There.” You pointed to a vent opposite of the one you were in. “We didn’t see it last time cause the alien was in the way.”

“Great job Commander! I should promote you to Captain.”

“Thank you Admiral Seven! I will happily take over!” You placed your hand over his on the mouse and rubbed soft circles on his wrist. “Move over!”

Saeyoung kissed your cheek. “Ha ha ha! This is still my ship!”

“Boo…I’ll find a way to take over…!?” You held your breath the moment you heard the Alien.

“Okay…” Saeyoung’s voice turned serious. “We can make it.” He quickly moved the character towards the vent avoiding the Alien’s line of sight. “Okay step 2 done. Now to get into that room.” He crawled towards another ventalation door and opened it. “Perfect this led right into the room we needed to be in.”

“Quick hide!” You pointed to a locker.

Saeyoung nodded as he wrapped his free arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. The Alien entered the room and both of you tensed. “So…freaking cool!” Saeyoung fan-boyed  as he looked at the Alien. “I know I keep saying it but damn! It’s so awesome!”

“I know.” You squeezed his hand. “I’m happy you like this game.”

“You kidding? Space, Aliens, androids, SAPCE!!! I knew we’d go to space together.”

“Plus we get to have an adventure.” You chuckled.

“Mmhmm…I’m going to dream about being in space with you tonight.”

“Me too. Minus all the things trying to kill us.”

Saeyoung tilted your head to look at him. “Defender of Justice Saeyoung will never let anything hurt you.” Slowly he kissed you savoring the feeling of your lips.

Horror games weren’t so scary when you were with someone you loved.


	6. V: Layers of Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although it says chapters complete, I received a request on my fanfiction for a Rika one. I will be working on that sometime later. So as of right now it's complete.

“Ah, thank you for choosing a game where I can sit close to the screen.” V smiled as you both sat close to each other on the couch as you held your laptop on your lap.

“It’s no big deal. They were having a sale and I figured you might like this game.” Truthfully you had watched one of your favorite YouTubers play this game and the moment you saw the title screen a certain turquoise eyed man popped in your mind. You pressed the options button upping the brightness for V’s sake, sure it hurt your eyes but it just didn’t matter to you.

The game started, it was about an artist who was going around his mansion piecing together parts of his life while being mentally damaged by all the strange mental hallucinations he was undergoing. V cringed. “He used human blood as paint…”

“I know. It’s worse when he describes it. How he suctioned it out. And it makes you think where he got all the blood. You know? Like was it just one person or a whole village of them?”

“He’s not Dracula.” V chuckled as he scooted closer to you.

Your relationship was complicated to say the least. There were parts of him that was still mending and others that seemed completely broken. It was taking time and although it was sometimes painful the comfort of his mere presence never made you doubt yourself. V was somewhat simple. When he didn’t want to talk about something he used a roundabout way of changing the subject. When he wanted to know something about you he genuinely gave you his full attention. Each part of you was like a painting. It had to be admired and each stroke of brilliance had to be appreciated. He seemed hesitant at first to accept your kindness as something more than just a girl trying to be friendly. But eventually he began to believe, maybe even hope, that your intentions were pure.

V didn’t seem to jump as much as you did at the jump scares. “Ah, about two centimeters higher than last time.” He laughed. “That one must have really gotten to you.”

“Unlike you, I don’t have a will made of steel. Plus it’s different when your playing.” You pouted a bit as you bit back a smile. “Besides the wife is just creepy, I hate it when ghosts move like that.”

“What? Like this?” He began to twitch uncontrollably.

“St-stop! Ugh! No!” You shuddered at the mere thought of ghost V.

“What’s wrong? Don’t you want to want to…JOIN ME?!”

You paused the game before lightly pushing him away. “Staaap. It’s creepy!”

V moved closer his breath touching your nose. “So you won’t join me?”

You felt a blush creep onto your skin. “M-maybe…”

“Got you.” V smiled poking your forehead. “You fell for my seduction tricks. Now you’re forever to live as a crawling ghost. Like the Grudge.”

“UGH no way!” You felt a sliver of disappointment crawl in your heart. “Just thinking about it…ew.” You raised your legs off the floor readjusting yourself. “Oh sorry.” You muttered as your hair brushed against his chest. “I was trying to situate myself.”

He was silent for a second. “It’s fine.” He said kindly.

Awkward. Sometimes that’s how things were. You knew you had to take things slow but a part of you, a devilish part, wanted to break free and take a hold of him. “Okay better! I’m safe from crawling ghosts! Nothing can catch me now!”

“Except the ceiling ones.” He smirked.

“Why would you say that…” You whined as you resumed the game.

You walked into a child’s room.

“It’s just so off putting.” V chuckled. “Normally children’s rooms convey a sense of innocence but here…it’s just creepy.”

You smiled, you knew what was coming up. “Well it is a horror game.” You picked up the key for the music box that was shedding off some light in the shape of animals in the room.  

“Still I-“ You turned the key and the room started spinning slowly. It passed the painting of a dog. “Some of the dolls are missing… the dogs gone. It’s getting really dark in here.”

You felt yourself smiling. This seemed to be the most disturbed since you began playing the game. _So V doesn’t like cutesy things being creepy huh?_

He moved closer as he saw the toys moving on their own. Some were looking at your others twitched uncontrollably as if they were trying to break themselves. It spend again. You saw a baby doll banging its head against a crib. “Pfft.” You stifled a laugh.

“…I can’t believe your laughing.” He spoke deadpan as you felt his arms prickle in fear. It suddenly occurred to you how close the both of you were.

A child’s drawing replaced the portrait of the wall, then it was covered in paint, then the words talentless were written over it. “No one is talentless.” V suddenly said. “Everyone has a purpose no matter what it is everyone is special and equal. Maybe it has to do with a job or maybe…your meant to exist so you can heal others.” You could feel his hands slightly touch your arms. He wanted to reach out to you but still, those broken pieces in him weren’t ready to be swept away. “Ugh I feel kind of nauseous.” He quickly changed the subject.

“Ah, slowly pinpoint right here,” you pointed to the tiny reticule on the screen, “and then slowly close your eyes and breath in and out like your doing yoga.”

He did just so. “That feels better thank you. I thought ggk!?” The room was filled with baby dolls, some hanging from the ceiling , others piled on the floor. A giant baby doll head was in the middle of the room crying. “Okay…” V breathed out. “I feel like…hmmm…yeah. I feel like I got the whole experience.”

“Ha ha ha!” You paused the game. “I guess that’s your limit?”

V smiled as he stretched. “I didn’t even know that type of horror scared me. I was fine until then.”

“Well I don’t want to leave you here alone after that. Should I put on some tea before I go?” You closed your laptop.

V slowly stood up. “Yes that’d be nice…” He gripped his sweater sleeve tightly in his hand. “And could you…also…read to me? You’re voice is so soothing, I think it’d be…relaxing to have you here for a while longer.” You could see faint tinges of a blush on his face as he looked away from you.

“Of course.” You smiled.


End file.
